


wear you out

by carolinka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: In which where Tony burns all of his clothes and has to wear Steve’s clothes. Everyone has FEELS about that.





	wear you out

Natasha doesn’t freeze but her steps falter before she grabs the coffee pot, her hand grazing Tony’s hair as she passes by.

“Morning,” she mumbles, watching him over her mug with puffy eyes. She is not her brightest self yet, but she feels comfortable enough around Tony that she doesn’t fake it anymore. Tony smiles at her warmly, a real one that reaches up to his eyes, which means Steve managed to get him into bed at a reasonable hour. How, she knows but she would like to see it firsthand anyway. No one would be surprised to hear she’d like to see two hot guys fuck. One day, she’ll ask.

“Nat,” he drawls amused, when she doesn’t stop staring at him.

“What’re you wearing?”

Tony looks down on himself and makes a surprised sound, then laughs. “There was a minor accident and all my clothes are burned. I’m borrowing from Steve.”

She hums, and she still can’t draw her eyes off him. “It’s cute,” she says after a few minutes and Tony just grins, from one ear to another.

That must have been one hell of a night, Natasha muses.

***

Bruce has his arms full of greasy food when his eyes catch Tony. He narrows his eyes, wondering if he forgot to clean his glasses again.

“Is this a new fashion trend?”

Tony yelps upon hearing his voice, knocking over the blowtorch with his elbow. “Stop sneaking up on me. I have a heart condition,” he exclaims, a hand over his... hoodie? “Be gentle, Bruce or I’m gonna have to demote you from being my favorite brunette.”

“And how would I cope with that?” He says drily but he still approaches him gently, opening up the box before he puts it down like he’s trying to trick a cat into a trap. To pet the cat. Tony stares at the contents hungrily for a second and then caves, attacking the box with his dirty hands to grab the burger.

“I love you,” he mumbles with his mouth full and Bruce nods calmly before he pops a fry in his mouth. “What’s it with the hoodie?” he tries again but Tony shrugs, all attention on the food, probably not even hearing him. Bruce watches the sauce drip on the gray sweater (?) with a sense of detachment, like he’s watching a movie in slow motion. There’s a moment where he questions his morality because he could’ve prevented this, but shakes it off. He has been becoming quite dramatic lately.

Tony thrusts his hand into the box of fries, the sleeves covering his hands entirely. He sees this one coming too, but he doesn’t do anything to stop it either. Tony looks at the ketchup on his sleeve with a groan as he stuff his food in his mouth and dabs at it with a napkin half heartedly.

“Why are you wearing this?” he asks again and now he can hear the thinly veiled hysteria in his voice. Tony arches a brow at his tone but finally he got his attention.

“Steve’s clothes,” he says simply and his hand reach for fries again but this time Bruce grabs his wrist and curls the sleeve up, before doing the same for the other. Tony snorts and watches him bemusedly, but stands still as he does it.

“Thanks Mom.”

***

“My friend!” Thor booms.

He looks confused when Tony aims at him with the repulsor, which is ridiculous because it happened before. Many, many times. Thor just likes to troll people by playing the dumb blonde from another planet.

Tony indulges him, but sometimes he really wonders if Thor is actually a bit stupid.

“You’re awfully chipper today buddy,” he says airily but it would’ve been obvious to anyone but Thor that he’s actually irritated beyond belief.

“Of course,” Thor laughs heartily and Tony feels guilty for thinking crap about him. He’s not dumb, or an asshole. He’s just enthusiastic. Tony can deal with it.

It’s just harder to deal with today.

“Why is that?” He asks on autopilot, using a bare minimum of his brain capacity for this conversation.

“It’s a merry day for you and Steven! Wearing your beloved’s clothes is a sign of trust and undying love. My Jane always wears my clothes in the morning,” he adds with a dreamy look on his face, his chest heaving with a deep sigh. “We will spend the eternity together.”

Tony wants to say it’s not that deep but he doesn’t want to be the one to break the news to the puppy.

***

He decides to video call Rhodey after Clint and Pepper question him about his attire, both with choked voices. He’s looked into the mirror, sure, he looks small and cute but he doesn’t get why people are so entranced by it. Even Clint seems to be out of words, his hand hovering over Tony’s head like he wanted to give him a pat like you’d give to a particularly cute animal.

“Back to oversized hoodies?” is the first thing Rhodey asks. Tony huffs and throws his hands in the air in protest. “Why is this so important? Everyone’s been harassing me.”

Rhodey laughs at him, earning a deathly glare from Tony, which he ignores. It doesn’t faze Tony, he’s got thick skin.

“I feel like I should ground them. Make them go to bed at certain hours so I can just hide when they are awake.”

“Like they’d listen to you. You look like you started college three years early.”

“Hey!” he objects, “I’m the Dad of this team.”

“I’d be more worried by that remark if you didn’t look this good. Healthy.”

Tony winks at him, fluttering his eyelashes. Rhodey shakes his head at his antics. “You usually bring out the hoodies when you’re feeling like shit,” he says and Tony nods in agreement. The last bad hoodie incident was after the Chitauri.

“But they don’t know that,” Tony whines. “Natasha played with my hair after putting my head on her boobs.”

“I don’t see the problem there, except Steve getting jealous and murdering you both,” Rhodey grins and well, it’s obvious Tony’s not getting any help from him.

***

Steve has been gone for two days and Tony misses him like a limb. He misses the bad cooking and his weird feet and sheet hogging.

He wants to bury his nose in his neck and inhale until his lungs explode.

He watches Steve escape their teammates because if Tony went there to welcome Steve, they’d never let go. And all he wants now is to be alone with his boyfriend.

He paces the room until Steve gets into the elevator, shooting impatient glares at the door like he dares Steve to just teleport into the room.

He gives up the fight as the elevator reaches the third floor and runs to the elevator. Watching the elevator rise up, way too slow and outdated for his Tower, he plasters himself to the glass and grins wildly when Steve jumps in the air when he sees him.

“Jesus Tony,” he mutters but grabs him by his bare thighs so he can wrap his legs around his slim waist. He giggles like a high schooler with a crush but it doesn’t matter because Steve’s hands roam over his back, and his ass which is only covered by Steve’s boxers, stretching tight around his fuller bottom. He sighs in pleasure when Steve peppers kisses from the bottom of his throat to his temple.

“Tell me you missed me,” Tony tries to say it coyly, playfully but instead it sounds desperate. He kisses Steve deep, making Steve extend his neck under his fervor to take both of their minds off his stupid demand but Steve has known him far too long to be fall for it.

It was worth the try anyway.

“You know I always miss you. And I’ll keep on missing you every moment you’re not with me,” Steve says quietly but clearly, eyes not leaving Tony’s for a moment.

Tony blushes deep, down to his chest and groans as he hides his face. He feels Steve’s chest rumble with laughter and lets Steve carry him into their room.

“Everyone’s been crazy about me wearing your clothes,” he complains when he suddenly remembers why he was so irritated just a few hours ago.

Steve laughs loudly at that, ignoring Tony’s pout and just doubles over. Tony keeps the frown for exactly two seconds but then he joins Steve.

“Everyone was texting me photos of you,” Steve admits and he pushes Tony down to mattress, who goes way too willingly. He puts his elbows next to his ears and half lies on top of him, knocking the breath out of Tony for a second. Tony wraps his arms around Steve before he can get away and cranes his neck to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Did you like it?”

Steve hums, his lips tracing the side of his face, making him ache from head to toe with longing. “You have no idea. I might keep burning your clothes.”

“That’s really not very eco friendly,” Tony gasps, and he instinctively start to thrust between Steve’s denim clad thighs when Steve’s hand somehow finds his perineum to press against his prostate from outside. His hands find their way into Steve’s hair, tugging him in for a kiss.

“You could just stay naked. Zero carbon emission.”

“Doesn’t sound very practical if it’s the only reason you want me naked,” he pants, and Steve sits back on his heels, face flushed and breathing hard. Tony whines, trying to bring him closer but Steve just catches his wrists in one hand and then rips his boxers with the other. Tony laughs delighted and mouths “Caveman.” before Steve swallows him whole.

Yeah, it’s not the only reason Steve wants him naked after all.


End file.
